Courage and Parenthood - The Malec Sequel to 'Love and Despair'
by MalecIsBeautiful12345
Summary: Magnus and Alec form a family together. Will they be able to protect themselves and their children in the war against Valentine?


Chapter 1 - Madzie

 **ALEC'S POV**

* * *

My heart is racing as we make our way up the steps leading to the building in which we were to retrieve our newly-adopted daughter. All I could think about was the photo of her on her profile, her dark skin and black hair, her warlock mark displayed proudly at her neck. She had gills and I thought they were adorable. Everything about her was so perfect and I couldn't believe that in a matter of hours, minutes even, that she would be ours. Magnus, sensing my anxiety, opened one of the glass double doors for me and I thanked him as I walked in and took in the scene before me. Glamoured as an abandoned warehouse, this secret downworld adoption agency was something to aspire to. Fancy glass coffee tables and black leather furniture surrounded us in neat setups all over the lobby. Light poured in from the wall to our right which was solely made of glass. I waited for Magnus to regain his position beside me before I spoke, "By the angel, I'm nervous, Magnus.". He looked over at me understandingly and replied, "Me too, Alexander, but there's nothing to be worried about. Soon we'll have our own family!". I smiled at his optimism and took his hand in mine, lacing our fingers in an unbreakable bond composed of love and strength. "Let's go, then.", I said confidently. He sent me a small smile, that almost seemed a little sad then quickly took in a deep breath and said, "Let's.".

 **MADZIE'S POV**

* * *

I sit on the bright purple ottoman in the corner of the waiting room, my social worker next to me. He's desperately trying to occupy me with a doll but I'm not interested. All I can think about is my new parents. What will they look like? Will they use me like Valentine, only taking care of me so they can access my powers? Will they hate my gills?

I look down at my lap. I'm very quiet, thinking much more than I say. My social worker puts a hand on my shoulder and I face him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll love you just the way you are. They did pick you out of the hundreds of other warlocks, didn't they?", he says. I sigh. I always forget he can read minds.

"I guess… I don't know.", I say, knowing he'd understand no matter how little I spoke. He nodded, hugging me against his side reassuringly.

"It'll be fine, and I'll even read their minds if you want.", he says.

I nod, "Okay, thanks Mr. Rimm.".

He lets go of me and hands me the doll. "Entertain yourself.", he laughs. I smile and take the doll. Just then, the door opens and a tall shadowhunter with stark black hair and vibrant blue eyes walks in. I just stare. I wasn't ready to trust him yet. He holds the door open and another man walks in, however he isn't a shadowhunter. With black hair, dyed red at the tips, and a fancy suit, he steps in to stand next to the shadowhunter. I see him wrinkle his nose in disgust as he looks around the room. Mr. Rimm leans over to my ear to whisper,

"He doesn't like all the bright colors." I giggle, I didn't either. When his eyes land on me, his expression softens and a kind smile forms on his face. Of course, it only took a few seconds for all this to happen but I took in every moment in full detail. Mr. Rimm smiled politely and stood, patting my shoulder. "Mr. Bane, Mr. Lightwood, allow me to introduce you to Madzie." The warlock smiled wider and walked towards me cautiously.

"Hi sweetpea, I'm Magnus and that's Alec.", he said, pointing at the shadowhunter who had followed him and now stood behind him protectively. I doubted that he ever left that stance.

"Hi.", I said, standing up slowly. I didn't know how to feel about this. They seemed nice enough but looks can be deceiving. Finally, the shadowhunter, Alec apparently, spoke, "Hello, Madzie. It's nice to meet you.".

"May we sit?", Magnus asked, gesturing towards the couch across from us. I nodded and sat back down next to Mr. Rimm.

After a surprisingly short conversation mostly consisting of me looking at my lap, it was finally time for me to go with my new dads to my new home, a loft in brooklyn. Everyone stood and Alec and Magnus shook Mr. Rimm's hand. Then, Magnus, resting his hands on his knees, bent over so he was at eye level with me.

"Ready to come home, sweetpea?", he asked. I nodded hesitantly.

Mr. Rimm leant to the side to whisper in my ear, "They have good intentions, you can trust them.". I looked up at Mr. Rimm with a smile, "Bye.". He smiled as well and nodded, "Goodbye, Madzie." I stepped forward confidently. Alec smiled, "Let's go.". My new dads started to walk out but they waited for me to catch up at the end of the coffee table. Magnus lightly put his hand on my back and I looked up at him as we walked. He looked down at me and smiled. Maybe this new home wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
